Anyone loved in an Afterlife
by theBlueEyedOne
Summary: Hello, child my name is Chloe Saunders, I'm a necromancer.


Anyone lived in a pretty how town

(with up so floating many bells down)

Spring Summer Autumn Winter

He sang his didn't he danced his did

"Derek Souza lived in my town; the beautiful town of White Water. He was detached and didn't talk to anybody. He was a silent kind of beautiful and he never seemed to notice. Nobody else noticed… except for me. We had grown up in the same town. He was 6 months older than I, and he was always ahead in school. In 2nd grade he the smartest kid in the world. Do you think anyone noticed? I did."

Women and men (both little and small)

cared for anyone not at all

they sowed their isn't they reaped their same

sun moon stars rain

"Not one boy or girl noticed him, didn't pay him any mind. Except for me. Not one adult cared and the same for all the others. Not one soul recognized him if he appeared in front of them after years of inhabiting the same town. Except for me."

Children guessed(but only a few

and down they forgot as up they grew

autumn winter spring summer)

that noone loved him more by more

"I've loved him my whole life. His eyes holding the forest, hair hanging in his face. Every time I saw him I fought the urge to brush the hair out of the way… the angular features. His scowling mouth set in a line of unyielding fierceness. I had never seen him smile… not once. It's what I yearned for. Just a small quirk of the lips. I knew if he ever did grin, my heart would stop, my life's mission complete."

When by now and tree by leaf

she laughed his joy she cried his grief

bird by snow and stir by still

anyone's any was all to her

"Though he never smiled, I could see his eyes light up in humor. The various shades of green mixing in a pool of light. Shining and mysterious, it was as melodious as his laugh would be. As bottomless and rich as his voice was when he did speak. Anything he wanted, anything he needed… that was my passion. Even if he dropped one thing and I was near I would fall on my knees to get it for him. He never needed anything though… he was just… Derek. Just a tall shadow in the crowd. Just the man I've been in love with since the day I was borne unto the Earth. Just the man, boy, angel I cry fro every night."

Someones married their everyones

laughed their cryings and did their dance

(sleep wake hope and then)they

said their nevers they slept their dream

"The heart throb to most of the female population- Simon Bae- was married to a girl named Samantha Haywood and they lived happily, blond and brunette the rest of their life. Everyone else realizing the cream of the crop was gone rushed for the second best and married. Except for Derek and I. We stayed in the back of the crowd side by side. Him not giving me a second glance, I hoping he would one day notice me."

stars rain sun moon

(and only the snow can begin to explain

how children are apt to forget to remember

with up so floating many bells down)

"The seasons, the leaves, the petals, the heat and the snow and memories washed away, year by year.

I always stared, always watched. Never noticed, never noticed. Loving him more. Graceful hands working away at whatever job he was doing that day. Never noticed, never noticed. I needed to brush the hair away from his eyes. Just see an emotion. A look of surprise. A glance of knowing. A glint of something. But, no, I couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't. I loved him, nothing more. We were 25, every child, now has children. Except for Derek and I. Never noticed, never noticed. He never noticed, and then the day it happened."

One day anyone died I guess

(and noone stooped to kiss his face)

busy folk buried them side by side

little by little and was by was

"When Derek died, I did too. My heart tore. The day before his burial, I decided on one thing. It wasn't worth it. It was more than enough when he was alive just to see him, but not now. He was my life, my love. That afternoon, I killed myself. I now forget. It was not painful, nor horrible. Quick, easy and I was free. They buried us side by side. Soul by soul. That's when I realized something. I had died, never brushing the hair from his eyes…"

All by all and deep by deep

and more by more they dream their sleep

noone and anyone earth by april

wish by spirit and if by yes.

Women and men(both dong and ding)

summer autumn winter spring

reaped their sowing and went their came

sun moon stars rain

"I came to realize, in my grave, that I could move, and came from my earthy prison. Derek was sitting on a rock outside of his grave. I walked… or floated. I'm not sure, but I moved and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up. I finally moved the hair out of his eyes, behind his ear. The now uncovered orbs of light were filled with surprise and knowing and something else. And…he smiled. We were dead, and he smiled.

That's when I knew, when I was staring at him adoringly, he had been doing the same, but I had never noticed. Never noticed, never noticed.

Oh… you didn't ask me to tell you my life story? Well, I guess that's what spills out when you're dead for 20 years and never a fellow necromancer to talk to. Hello, child. My name is Chloe Saunders, necromancer, this is Derek Souza, werewolf and keeper of my heart. Pleased to make your aquiantance."


End file.
